New,New Vestroia
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: Team Darkus and Team Pyrus are in a terrible conflict that has put Speed City in ruin! What can a girl do to help team Darkus and team Pyrus with their conflict? Alice/Masquerade, and very little Shun/Dan...in later chapters... HUGE AU-COMPLETE!
1. The Darkest Begining

Pairing: AlMas(Alice/Masquerade) *I know I did it already, just give me break*  
Warnings: AU, OOC Masquerade and Alice, and love that won't surpass a nice makeout session and some touching.

A man. On top of that building! Is he crazy?! Get him down!

He jumped. The people watching below screamed in horror. He had no expression that could be seen on his lips. His eyes were unseeable, due to the thick blue lenses of his ski-goggles. He was free-falling so fast, that his blonde hair was merely a yellow streak along the crimson skyline.

"Come!"

The crowd stood, waiting for impact like a man about to recieve a punch to the face. He never landed; on them at least. A black and purple hover board came out of a nearby alley, and whisked him out of the air. The crowd offered some confused mutterings among themselves, so nobody saw him coming back around, with a loaded machine gun in hand. It only took 200-some rounds before the ground matched the skyline. He swung the gun's strap around so the gun was on his back, then flew off to the glinting red sun.

-------------------------------

"What!!? What do you mean we lost more men? That's impossible! They were armed with the best weapons we had!!!" Shouted an obviously aggravated man from behind a desk. The room was completely dark, except for a flickering desk light on the mans desk.

"It was him sir. I have no idea how, but-"

"You better find out NOW!! Oh so help me I'll toss you into the prisons!!" Shouted the man. The man opposite him nodded, bowed slightly, and ran off. The man reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a cigar, and lit it up. After waiting several minutes, he dialed something into his cell phone.

"Sarge, any new recruits?" He was silent to wait for the man to answer. "Bring her in then." He hung up without hesitation.

-  
The hover-boarder returned to the scene of his crime to collect his loot. He got a total of three assault rifles with enough ammo to last him a good while, more machine gun ammo, and a bullet proof vest. 'This worked REALLY well...' He mused, and decided to drop the vest. He grabbed one of the tattered, bloodstained, black trench coats that the men wore. He slipped it on over his filthy bloodstained tank top. He also found a GPS on one of the men, with the coordinates of the enemy base marked. He grinned.'Just the break I was looking for.' He put the GPS inside his coat pocket, then mounted his board and flew off, just before a squad arrived to inspect the dead bodies.

--------------------------------

"What is this?! I ask for recruits and you give me a girl?!" The man shouted from behind his desk, the cigar now burnt to the cinders.

"Sorry sir. She was the only one to pass our survival test." The general said.

"General Shun, this is going to look very bad on your record if she dies at any point." The man said, leaning foreward, so his elbows could be seen in the flickering desk light.

"I give you my word that she will not displease you, sir." He said, giving an unseen salute. The man behind the desk waved his hand in dismissal. The man clicked his heels, and marched out, leaving the girl in the room alone with the man.

"I'm going to give you basic information on this association. If you disclose any of this information to anybody outside of this organization, you better have a damn good reason, got it?" She nodded frantically. To her surprise, he moved the lamp, so the light was right in her eyes. She had brown eyes, that winced shut at the light. Her bright red hair glimmered, as did her porcelain soft skin. She was dressed in the foot soldier uniform: a grey tunic, with metal vambraces, a pair of black cargo pants which were tucked in to black army boots. She looked no older than 17.

"Now," he turned the desk light around quickly, so it shone on his face. "I am the owner and founder of the group, my full name is Daniel Kuso. Unless told otherwise, you wll address me as 'sir,' or 'Master Kuso.' Got it?" He said as the light sputtered angrily at the sudden motion. He had short, shaggy brown hair, with green, cracked goggles on the top of his head. His eyes were a powerful red, which matched his long red trench coat. His undershirt was a torn yellow t-shirt, with the organizations symbol on it: a three pronged flame. (AKA: Pyrus Symbol) He had matching fingerless gloves with black trim that also matched his trench coat. (A/N: Yes, I know I have him smoking a cigar, he's 19.)

"Even though I personally couldn't care less, what's your name?" Dan asked, turning the light so it shone on several strewn papers on the desk.

"Uhm, Alice. Alice-"

"Yeah, great. Alice.... Hmph... kinda' wimpy, but whatever. You have decided to join the Pyrus team. So if you're mentally retarded, that makes out enemy the Darkus team. The Darkus team has...one.." his anger began to rise, "Measly.... member, and he has single-handedly managed to kill over 30,000 of my men!! Do you think you stand half a chance at surviving one of his attacks?!" Dan shouted, standing up and pounding his fist hard on the desk, so hard, that the light flickered and went out. He snarled at this. He sat down, reached in his desk and pulled out a single white candle. He pulled out a cigar along with it, and a match. He struck the match, lit the cigar, then the candle, which sent a flickering glow through the whole room. The light revealed that there was nothing except the desk in the room for furniture, and papers stacked to the ceiling

"Y-yes?" She responded nervously.

"What? Did you say something?" Dan asked, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk. "Whatever, if you think you can handle it, I have a special request for you." Dan said, before taking a long drago on his cigar. Alice stood focused and ready.

"We have sources who have confirmed several different locations of this....demon." He worded. He shifted some papers on his desk, until he found a poster sized map. He set it on his desk upside-down so she could read it. "These red dots are possible locations. because the demon is alone, he moves quickly, and regularly." The Speed City map showed thousands of dots. Most of the dots were towards the east side of the city, formerly known as the shopping district, and the rest were scattered among the north, east, and west sides. There were no dots in the south.

"The reason there are no possible locations on the south side is because that's where our base is, and it's very heavily guarded and monitored 'round the clock. Here's where you come in: see all those dots on the east side? You're going to explore those dots." Dan said, accidentally flicking some cigar ashes on the map, and purposely blowing some cigar smoke right in her face. She coughed and backed up.

"You will go in with our heaviest weapons and artillery that can be held by one person. Your mission is simple: if you find him, kill him. If you can't find him, don't come back. Got it?" Dan said, hiding the map under some papers. Alice nodded. "Good. You will go to the weapons room for further instruction, as well as getting equipped." Dan said, pointing her out. Alice lookd at him, puzzled for a moment, before bowing slightly and leaving. Outside there was an officer, waiting to take her to the weapon room.

-------------------------------------

The boarder sat on the dusty floor of his hideout. He was in one of his favourite spots: the top floor of a once proud mall. The mall looked like it could fall apart at any moment, what with all the cobwebs, dust, cracks, and poorly boarded-up holes. The only light in the room was via the humongous skylights that let in the soft moonlight on the entire mall. He was in the food court, sitting at a dusty table in front of what was once a Starbucks. He set the assault rifles down, and began to remove the ammo. The mall was completely silent, so silent that the supposedly soft clicks of the ammo coming out of the gun sounded earth-shattering. His board sat was on the ground by it's side, the Darkus symbol residing on the top and bottom. His wildly spiked hair was like a diamond in the ruff, the only bit of colour in the once-bustling landfill of a mall. His gloved hands worked carefully, noting that the ammo in the assault rifles was explosive.

Some time later, the sounds of the ammo clicking were accompanied by a loud thudding, which would stop, speed up, stop, and slow down at random times. He sighed 'Dan's really slipping up, sending somebody who doesn't even have the common sense to tip-toe...' He mused. He removed the last bit of ammo, and put it in his inner-coat pocket, leaving one of the rifles loaded. He slung that one and his own machine gun over his shoulder, and picked up the other two. He got on his hover-board, allowing him silent access behind the counter of the Starbucks, where he stored the empty assault rifles. He used the upper part of his body to turn his board, and went over the rail next to the table his was sitting at, to travel down a floor to meet the clumsy soldier.

------------------------------------

Alice moved quickly, using a small mirror to look out around corners to make sure he wasn't there. 'No blond hair.... I beginning to think I should've started next door at that meat shop....' Alice mentally whined. She ran to the busted fountain in the middle of the second floor, with he boots clunking along noisily.

"Shesh, I can hear you, you know." Said a male voice. Alice panicked, and looked around, clinging to her semi-automatic shotgun. She closed her eyes, and listened for anything, a footstep, a loud sigh, anything. Not a single sound.

"Well? You've found me. Aren't you going to shoot me and get the biggest promotion of your life?" He taunted. Alice turned her head around the broken fountain head, and saw him, staring right at her. He eyes widened with fear, and thinking fast, she ran.

"You're going to make me chase you now? And I thought today was going to be boring..." He mused, and chased after her, easily getting ahead of her.

She was looking back, and, not seeing him, she was going to make for the exit, except that something blocked her path; and she ran right into it.

"Pardon you. Dan doesn'teven teach you basic manners anymore?" He shrugged, adjusting his machine gun like he was going to start shooting. Alice let out a mad shriek, which echoed to a very high volume, and ran the way she came. He held his hands to his ears, and groaned. "Common lady, Jesus, I kinda like my hearing!" Masquerade shouted, and boarded after her.

Alice ran up a busted escalator, followed by another neary staircase untill she got to the top floor. She then jumped behind the Sabbaro's Pizza counter, where she sat with her knees to he chest, trying her best not to make a noise.

"Hm-hm-hm... You're trapped now my friend. I'm going to find you!" he declared, and headed to the left of Alice's hiding spot. Unfortunately, the dust Alice had kicked up when she sat was coming back down, and making her have to...

"Ah-" She covered her mouth and nose quickly, hopefully he didn't hear her. She stopped the sneeze, and sat motionless.

"I heard that." She heard a clanking noise. 'Oh shit, he's going to shoot!' Alice panicked. Thinking for her life, she jumped out of her hiding spot, and tossed all her gear on the ground. Masquerade heard the loud noise, and came over to her.

Alice was on her knees, with her head down and hands in a preying position. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, don't kill me!!" Alice pleaded, desperation clear in her voice. He paused to consider this, putting a finger to his chin. He smirked.

"You know what? I won't kill you." Alice immediately relaxed, though stayed on her knees, her head still down. "On one condition. You will betray the Pyrus, and join Darkus." He bargained. Alice's eyes widened. There was a long silence before she responded.

"Y-yes. Just please don't hurt me." Alice pleaded. Masquerade smiled, and picked up the machine gun that was in Alice's over-filled bag-o-guns. She removed the ammo belts, and the ammo from the assault rifle.

"You got any more ammo on you or in the bag?" He asked, dismounting his board. Alice nodded, and, without lifting her head, she pulled a box of machine gun ammo from the inside pocket of her tunic.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." He took the ammo, and stuck it in his pants pocket. "Get up. You look so pathetic." He scowled. Alice did as she was told.

"Eh? Dan usually doesn't accept girls. He musta' sent you on this mission to kill you off, am I right?" Alice nodded, and looked away from him. He grabbed her chin, and slowly turned her head to face him. "You got a name, cutie?" He asked, an evil smile on his lips.

"It's Alice." She responded, not even trying to remove his hand from her chin.

"Are there any communication devices I should know about?" He asked, looking at the large back-pack on the floor. Alice shook her head.

"I had two options, I could find you, and kill you, or I could wander aimlessly and never come back." Alice said, as her removed his hand from her chin.

"Interesting. Dan should've told you about how I roll, right? I keep moving. Got that?" He said, picking his board up.

"Yes...But, Who are you? What do people call you?" Alice asked, looking right at him. He had set his board on a nearby table, and picked up the bag, begining to empty it.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. It's been so longs since anyone asked." He said looking down, ashamed that he can't even remember his name.

"Well, I have to call you something." Alice said, puzzling.

"Something? That works." He joked.

Alice snorted at his humor. "Masquerade?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Masquerade?....hmn...Mas-quer-ade... hnnn....I like it." He said with a smile, and began to remove all the contents of the bag. Several dozen guns, and a lazer scope, which it kept. Everything else, except the bag, he put in the Sabarro's pizza oven, and turned it on. It would heat up, but very slowly. He put his gun in the bag, after attaching the scope. "I've got a reserve in town that has most of my stock of guns in it. We'll go there and get you a gun, as well as a Darkus patch to cover up that Pyrus one on your shoulder." He said, pointing to the patch in question. He walked over to her, and ripped it off her uniform.

-  
**END O' CHAPTER 1!  
**Holy crap, my first chapter fic!!! (in a LOOOOOOONG time). I decided to make this because on my first AlMas ficI gender-bended him... ^^; much to the displeasure of some Masquerade fans. So, in this one he will stay perfectly straight (though I replaced his traditional pointed blue mask with a pair of ski-goggles...)

If you are unclear on anything, heres what we have so far:  
Dan Kuso is the leader of team Pyrus, with Shun Kazami as his lead general. Masquerade is the leader, and only member of team Darkus. Alice was the first female to join team Pyrus, and Dan sent her out on a highly dangerous mission. She begged Masquerade not to kill her, and on his terms, she was spared, but had to be in allegence to team Darkus.

The setting: An appocolyptic Speed City. (If you've seen Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, then picture New Domino.) Appocolyptic is why the sky was crimson at the begining, and the mall was more like a four level haunted house.

Other Characters to be introduced next chapter!

**PLZ R&R!! (Tell me what I can improve on, and wether or not I rushed it!!)**


	2. Order in the Sub dimensional court!

New-New Vestroia Ch. 2 I don't own any rights to bakugan. I forgot that on my last chapter... ^^;

"Sir!" The General saluted.

"At ease..." Dan said, waving a passive hand. "What is the status of Alice?" Dan asked, resning his elbows on the deck and holding his chin in his hand.

"Well, we didn't bother giving her a tracker, sir. We thought she would just die or leave." Shun said. His face reflected in the candle, revealing a sheen of sweat. His hear was short, its shimmering black tresses only gowing to the nape of his neck He had on a trenchcoat that matched Dan's, except it was green with yellow trim. He wore two bullet-proof vambraces, wich had the Pyrus symbol on them in red. His coat was buttoned, but left enough open to see his studed black belt wich led down to his black cammo pants and army boots. (Please note Shun is 19 as well)

"Good. Just what I wanted to hear. Have any of the other teams reported anything?" Dan asked, going ito his desk drawer to get a cigar and a match. He held one out to Shun, who took it, and waited for Dan to light it. Shun took a long drag before responding.

"There has been an unauthorized surge of power to the mall. Where Alice was sent. I have called for a level on reconicanse team to head down there." Shun said, taking another drag on the cigar.

"Good. If they don't recover her body let them know to take whatever they may find of use there. We're running low on things like desk lights..." Dan said, pointing that the candle on his desk was almost completly burnt out.

"Right away sir. Is there anything else?" Shun asked, holding the cigar in his teeth.

"No. Dismissed." Dan said, taking a long drag on his cigar. When Shun was gone, he reached into his desk and pulled out an image of the Darkus leader.

'You elusive little prick. I'm going to kill you, and mount you head on my wall...' He thought with a devilish smirk.

-------------------------------------

Alice held Masquerade's waist as they flew through the town, heading to what was once Speed City's most proud broadcaster: Speed Vision. He flew down, right to the base of the building.

"Hold on tight, here's where gravity gets fun." He said, turning his head slightly. Alice nodded, and tightened her hold on his waist. He sped up, and flew right up the side of the 7 story tower. She gasped, and held tighter. He smirked. "I told you to hold on!" He said with a smile. He pushed off the building, flew out, and into the building through an open window.

Masquerade landed his board, and notice Alice hadn't ceased her death grip. "We're on Earth now, you can let go." He said with a small laugh. Alice opened her eyes, and peeled herself off Masuqerade, then stepped off his board.

"Sorry." Alice appologised with a small blush.

Masquerade smiled at her. "Hey, I thought I was gonna lose you half way up." He said, walking over to a locked, meta cabnet on the floor. He knelt down, pulled a single key from his pocket, and opened the metal doors. Iside was a small stash of weapons. "What do you like to shoot?" He asked, turning around slightly.

"Uhm, whatever's fine." Alice said, standing where she got off from his board, looking around at the dead room. Masquerade, began to shuffle through his guns.

"Sorry, I'm not one for decor. Now, where'd that thing... ah-ha!" He chimed, holding out a gun.

"What's-?"

"It's a stun gun. The scope allows you to target somebody." He demonstrated, targeting a scurrying rat, who had stopped to feed on a dead mouse. "When you pull the trigger, it releases a high concentration of static electricity. Obsterve." Alice looked over to where Masquerade had the gun pointed. He pulled the trigger, and nothing happened..for a moment. The rat puffed up, and exploded in a bloody mess. Alice felt her jaw drop.

"Nice huh? Got that off team Pyrus first head General. Billy I think he called himself..." Masquerade pondered, walking over to Alice to hand her the gun.

"Funny, you can remember what-his-nuts, but you can't remember your own name." Alice mused, looking over the gun in her hands.

Masquerade smirked. "Yeah...Well... One thing you should know: do not go around firing it like mad. It will put too much static electricity in the air, and will cause a large explosion." Masquerade said, walking back to the cabnet. He pulled something out of it, and closed the doors.

"That wouldn't be good..." Alice mused, putting the gun at her side. He nodded, and walked over to her.

"I, as the founder and leader of team Darkus, declare you, Alice, my First officer." Masquerade pulled the patch off, and pressed it against where the Pyrus patch was. Alice looked at her shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Masquerade? Don't you have a uniform like Dan's?" Alice pondered.

He sighed. "Yes. There were six of us who had uniforms like that." He walked over to a taller cabnet next to an exploded control conduit. He opened the door, and held his coat out so Alice could see. It was just like Dan's, only it was mainly purple, with black trim. It also had the Darkus symbol on the back, like Dan's, probably, did.

"What happened to them? The people with the other uniforms." Alice asked, walking over to him.

"Do you want to know how this whole conflict started?" Masquerade asked, putting his Darkus coat on the hanger and taking off his torn one. Alice nodded. Masquerade threw that coat on the conduit, and pulled his coat off the hanger, and slipped it on.

"It began, years ago...."

(FLASHBACK!!)

Five teens waited in front of the large building called Vestrioa, located in the centre of Speed City. Speed City was a happy place, with busy people, and commuters traveling to their destinations in hovercars. A long-distance hover-pod landed in front of the teens, opening up to reveal a girl no older than them.

"Oh Dan!! I'm so glad to see you!!" boasted a silver haired girl. She had on a brown coat, with the Subterra symbol on the back. She wore tight dark-brown pants, making the coat actually seem like a desired fashion statement. He long silver hair was in a high ponytail

"Ahh! Julie, common! I thought you were in to girls!" Dan sweatdropped, trying to get Julie off of him.

"Hey!! Dan's mine Julie! Get lost!!" Groaned a blue haired girl, taking Dan by the shoulder. She had on a white coat, with the Haos symbol on the back in black, with yellow trim. Her hair was in a ponytail as well, but it was lower. Julie shot Runo a death glare, who returned it ten-fold. The two were in a deadlock stare, each with a hand on Dan.

"Er, eh... Shun!? Marucho? common you guys I need a hand here!!" Dan said, trying to get out of their grip.

Marucho only laughed. Marucho was the shortest one of them all. He head blonde hair kept in a nice shape, with a manly-ponytail in the back. He had a blue and purple trimmed coat with the Aquos symbol on the back.

Shun stood, leaning against his hovercar which had gotten four of them there. The fifth had boarded.

"Hey common Runo! Julie!" Dan pleaded, and the girls began to play tug-of-war with him. A man stepped foreward, placing a hand on Julie and Runo's shoulders'.

"You heard him. Besides, we have a peace meting today." Said the man. He had on a purple and black trimmed coat, with the Darkus symbol on the back in white. His blonde hair was wildly spiked, and dripped just to the nape of his neck. He had a blue-lensed pair of ski-goggles on his face, leaving his eyes to be unseen.

"Thanks pal. You must be the new Darkus ambassador! I'm Dan!" Dan offered his hand to the masked man.

"Hmph. Pleasentries are a waste." The man groaned, and walked into Vestroia.

"Man what bug got up his ass?" Dan mused aloud, putting his hand down.

"We should get going. The meeting starts in a few minutes." Marucho said, pointing to his watch. The group nodded, and headded inside the building.

The group sat at the round table, according to their symbol. Dan sat at the head. On the opposite end of the table sat the new Darkus ambassador. To his right, Sat Runo. To her right sat Julie, who was in a deadlock stare with the Haos leader. Directly across from Julie was Shun, who was at Dan's right. To his right sat Marucho. With everyone in their seats, the room got dark, and a hollogram projector appeared in the centre of the large table. It turned on, and a picture of a bone dragon appeared.

"Greetings." Said the dragon. The leaders nodded their welcome of the beast. "Julie, Runo, please save it for later. This is important." The beast ordered.

"Yessir!" Julie and Runo sat at full attention.

"Now, you may have noticed, but Hal-G has tragically died from a heart attack. This is the replacement. His name is Jack(1)." The dragon said, turning to face Jack. He waved his greeting. "I'm Naga. I'm the creator of Speed City in all it's wonders." He introduced himself. "Going on the assumption that you have introduced yourselves outside, lets get on with buisness." Naga said, activating something that presented a specific report to each of them.

"These reports state the current status of your people. Remember, they are your responsibility." Naga said, then went silen to everyone could read their report. Jack looked his over, he noted it was fairly short. He read it, finding the only thing to me most troubling was that Darkus was begining an alliance with Pyrus.

'Ain't no way I'm dealing with this crap. I have to cut this alliance before it evolves to something that makes me vomit when I'm sober....' Jack thought.

"Jack? Is there a problem?" Naga asked. Jack looked at Naga with a suprised expression. 'He must be able to read minds....' Jack mused.

"Yes, actually. Why is there an alliance with Pyrus on this report?" Jack said, pointing to the "alliances" list on the second sheet.

"Well, Hal-G decided it was in Darkus's best interest to begin an aliance with a group. Pyrus does have the strongest militia, as well as the largest population." Naga explained. Jack growled.

"Hal-G is dead! I do not believe in the political views of the Pyrus!" Jack shouted standing up, and slamming his fists on the table.

"What's wrong with having a Democracy!?" Dan shouted, standing up.

"Now sit down you tw-"

"What's wrong with it? Your people have too much freedom! They will rise up and demolish you!" Jack shouted, cutting Naga off.

"At least my people respect me! Your people loathe you!" Dan retorted, pointing through Naga's holographic form.

"Why you-!" Jack jumped on the table, and puled his sleeves back. He stormed twards Dan.

"ENOUGH!!" Naga's voice boomed. "You two knock it off! We are getting nothing established here. We'll call off the Darkus Pyrus aliance." Naga said, looking at Jack. Jack turned his head from Naga to Dan, huffed, then jumped off the table and headed to his seat. The others only watched, while Runo, whose report was the longest, continued to read her report.

"Now, are there any other questions?" Naga asked. Seing none he continued with the official buisness.

(FLASH BREAK!)

"You can skip over the boring meeting junk, I don't care about that." Alice said, intrigued by the story.

"Oh really, can I?" Masquerade said rhetoricly. "I don't really remember it at all."

(BACK TO THE FLASHBACK!)

"Well then, I call this meeting to a close." Naga said. "Good-day to all of you!" Naga bade, before the hologram turned off and went back into the table. Jack was the first to leave. He picked up his report, and quickly left the room.

"Hey! I ain't through with you!" Dan shouted, and ran after him, leaving his report on the table.

Jack was outside, with his hand up. "You better be ready to get your ass kicked! Nobody insults me in front of Master Naga like that!" Dan shouted.

"Well Dan..." His board came from around a corner, and sweeped him up. "I think I just did!" Jack shouted as he flew off to the Darkus district.

(END FLASHBACK!)

"Wow..." Alice marveled. "All that and you can't remember your name?" Alice was about to say. Instead she said: "So what happened then?"

"Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Runo teamed up against me. Within the next few momths after that, they proposed to my people that if they joined their groups that they would be happier. They must've had a meeting without me, because then they merged into Pyrus. Their people still remain loyal to their traditional leaders, except for the Darkus, of course." Masquerade finished, standing up from his seat on the floor.

"Ouch. How long ago was that?" Alice asked.

"Only 80 years ago..." Masquerade said, looking at his reflection in a broken mirror. He was playing with the buttons of his coat.

"Ei-Eighty years ago!?! How...you...young...huh?!" Alice was immensly confused.

Masquerade fixed his cufflinks, before responding. "It's complicated. Also part of the enitiation to being a group leader. It's the only part thats optional. You can take this injection, and live a life of eternal youth while ruling over your district, or you can go without it and die of whatever happens to kill you." He said, fixing the coat so the lower part flared out.

"Why would Hal-G chose not to get the shot?" Alice asked.

He shrugged. "Mabye they didn't have it then. I don't know." He turned around, and walked over to a part where the wall was completly blown out, and pulled out something.

"Whatever the case, it's of no use to us." He was silent for a long while, staring at the exact coordinates of the Pyrus base on the GPS obtained earlier. Alice complimented his scilence with her own.

"What about Naga? Surely he must've had some objection to the others' idea?" Alice inquired.

Masquerade, still holding the GPS up walked over to the cracked window. "I don't know." He responded. He was facing south, the direction of the Pyrus base.

"Dan... You have to go down..." Masquerade sneered, glaring at the building that held the Pyrus base. It was the old Vestroia building, and it blended in with the buildings around it.

"Masquerade?" Alice walked over to him. She went to put her hand on his shoulder, when he put his gloved hand there to scratch it. She sighed, and hugged him from behind. His eyes widened under his goggles.

"A-Alice?" Masquerade asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"If you do anything reckless and stupid I'm going to kill you." Alice said, burying her face in his back.

He was just as red as she was. He set the GPS on the windowsill, and took Alice into his arms.

"I won't. We need rest before we can plan." He said, resting his head on the younger girl's head. Alice nodded, and reluctantly pulled away from him. Masquerade walked around her, and opened a paritally burnt box. He pulled out a single sleep mat, and two pillows.

"Er, I guess we'll have to share. I wasn't really anticipating any new members any time in this eternity." Masquerade joked. Alice smiled and gliggled. He set up the mat, and put the two pillows next to eachother.

"Ladys first." He invited. Alice smiled, and laied down first. He grinned back at her, and laid down next to her.

"'night" Alice said softly. Masquerade nodded, and not thinking, grabbed Alice's hand and held it. Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach begin to fly. 'What is this? I can't really...' Alice banished the thought when she realized his face was centimetres away from hers. She reacted on impulse, and brought their lips together in a firm kiss.

--------------------------------

There. I introduced the characters, and gave you a nice kiss to hold you off for a while.

LET ME KNOW IF I RUSHED!! I feel like I did...

Rushing is my bigest problem... 


	3. The Dragon Key

New, New Vestroia CH 3

I don't have any rights to Bakugan (If I did you'd be watching this on TV....)

**SHOUNNEN-AI IN THE BEGININE HERE. DON'T LIKE, JUST SKIP.**

--------~---------

"Sir! All of the deployed conduits have taken their positions. All of the possoble loactions of bases for team Darkus are now under 24-7 survalence untill your word sir."

Dan sat behind his desk, playing with a cigarette. He smirked devilishly at Commander Shun's announcement.

"Thats excelent. Lets not let these efforts go to waste. I want cells deployed to every single building that was not covered in the primary scouting. Is that clear?" Dan sneered, letting his face come into the light of a very short candle. He put the cig into his mouth and lit it with the candle.

"We, cannot do that sir." Shun said reluctantly.

Dan coughed out a large amount of smoke he'd taken in on his last drag. "Wh-what do you mean you can-can' do that?!" Dan hacked, holding his throat.

"We cannot do that and have enough soldiers to keep secure guard around the perimiter. He would easily be able to infiltrate us, that is if he hans't figured out how to already..." Shun said, a bit defiantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Dan was suspisious. His Commander was lying to him, and he knew it.

"Well.... I've neglected to tell you that the cell killed near the west end yesterday had one GPS tracker on it. The base is clearly marked, he could easily find us." Shun said reluctantly. His gaze never faltered from Dan's, despite his shaky attitude.

Dan took a drag on his cig, and blew the smoke out slowly. "We can track that, right?" Dan said, before taking another drag.

Shun nodded. "Yes, with a some modifications to our GPS signal system, we could definatly track it. Why?"

Dan let out a low laugh as he got out of his chair. He walked over to Shun, and put his arm around the commander's shoulders. "We can compare that signal to our map of deployed cell in the city. We find the odd one out..."

"...We find him!" Shun concluded.

Dan smirked. "Well said." He pulled Shun close, and put his head near his ear.

"We'll find him, and kill him. THen we can live the life we've alwase wanted." Dan whispered, giving Shun's ear a soft lick, causing him to moan at the touch.

"Yes Dan. I'll love you till the end. No matter what....." Shun said softly. He pulled away to unite their lips in a passionate kiss.

---------------------------

"Hmm....If I put this there... and.... AGH!!" Masquerade shouted as a discharge got his finger for the ump-teenth time. He wasn't a retard, he knew that there was a tracker in the device. 'It would be so unlike Dan to do that...' He'd thought. Now the small device was giving him trouble.

He was sitting on a metal storage chest, working on the small device. It was located next to the window, allowing him to work my crimson sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, walking over to him. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"This stupid thing is hardwired. I can't get it out without completly destroying the device....heh, gotta say Dan dosen't slack off on these things.." He mused, poking at one of the wires. He had a popsicle stick in one hand, and a piece of electrical tape covering his fingers on the other. The electrical tape wasn't working so well as a protector, much to his distaste.

"Destroy it. You know where you're going, don't worry about it." Alice said, grabbing his right wrist, which held the popsicle stick.

Masquerade sighed. "Yeah, I just thought salvaging may come to our advantage, but whatever." He conceded. He flipped it over, and removed the bateries from behind the plastic cover.

"I don't know how we're going to get in there. Let alone survive." Alice thought helplessly, sitting next to him on the crate.

"I've been trying to figure something out, but I have nothing." Masquerade addmitted. They were silent before his face worked into a dark scowl. "GAAHH! Whats he use of this information if theres no way to use it?!" He shouted, standing up. In his rage he threw the GPS to the adjeacent wall, shattering it into pieces on contact.

Alice watched with a blank expression, as he stormed over to the exploded transmission conduit, and began to shred chords out of it like mad. 'Okay... There must be some kind of key. Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie are all against him....er, us. They have to have a boss right? Some sort of higher-archy. But who?.....Ah!' Alice struck gold. She knew how to bring the war to an end.

-----------------------------

"Deploy cells 207-829." Shun ordered. Marucho, who was sitting in front of him, nodded, and pressed sevreral keys. Marucho was Shun's first officer, and loyal to their allyance.

Shun and Marucho were in high up room, in the vast undergroud base that was the Pyrus. It was a large control room, that over-lookd a large open room, that was painted a bright white, like the room they were currently in. The room below had three large doors, one on the left, right and in front of the small controll room. They were able to see the room via a large glass window. The room below was currently empty, but that wouldn't last.

Soon, the room was swarming with millions of soldiers,swarming in from the left and right doors; all dressed in grey tunics and black cargo pants, with the same Pyrus symbol on the left shoulder.

"Listen up!" Came Shuns voice, booming through a loudspeaker. "Leader Kuso has ordered that we dispach enough cells to patroll every run-down building, alleyway, and sewer in Speed. Is that clear?"

"Sir, Yessir!" The troops shouted, standing at attention.

"Move out!" Shun boomed. Marucho pressed several buttons and Slowly raised a lever. When the door was over head-level of ther soldiers, they marched out.

He smirked. "Marucho, is our GPS signal syestem ready to track?" Shun asked, stepping tward the Aquos leader.

"Almost sir. It should be ready within the half." Marucho said, hitting several more keys before lowering the main lever, closing the large metal door.

"Alert me when it's complete. I have other matters to attend to." Shun ordered, before turning around to exit the control room.

--------------------------------

"Masquerade?" Alice asked, getting up from her seated position. He didn't hear her, we was busy murduring a seemingly innocent control conduit.

Alice sighed, and walked over to him. She came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. As if he was a tranquilizer, he stopped instantly, several torn chords in one hand, while the other was gripped around another handfull.

She claimed mental victory for pulling Masquerade out of his rage, and put her lips close to his ear. "I know how we can win this." Alice whispered.

Masquerade turned his head just so slightly, not moving any other part of his body. "And that is?" He said in a low voice.

"Naga." She kissed his ear before continuing. "He didn't approve this, he must have some objections. We could get him on our side." Alice said with a grin.

He returned his hands to his sides, dropping the chords that were in his hands. "Brilliant...." He murmured. Masquerade turned around quickly, taking Alice into his arms. "Just one problem...."

"Hm? Whats that?" Alice asked, looking him straight in the mask.

"I have no idea where Naga is. He usually came to our meetings via hologram, remember?" Masqerade explained.

"Oh....that..." Alice rested her head on his shoulder, defeated.

"It's a good start. We just have to find a way to track where that hologram transmission was comming from." He offered, trying to cheer her up.

Alice stood with her head on Masquerade's shoulder, while he held her close. They stood unmoving that way for nothing short of an eternity, deep in thought. What he didn't know, was that he wasn't really thinking about a way to find Naga, she was slowly inching her head so that it was in his chest, to hear his heartbeat.

Alice smiled. 'I know I should be doing something else, but I've never been this close to him for this long.... Awake anyway...' She thought guiltily.

"What 'chu doin' down there?" He asked jokingly.

Alice pulled away from his chest, a sharp red blush covering her face. He smirked and allowed himself to laugh a bit.

"I can't tell the difference between your hair and your face!" He laughed. This made Alice laugh too, and made her blush that much redder.

"D-do you have any way that we chould find Naga?" Alice asked, trying to get back on task.

"Sort-of. It's a bit of a longshot, but I think we can do it." He began. Alice was looking right at him, her blush now gone. "Glad to see I have your attention. I may not have been born here in Speed, but I figure that a city this big has to have something that monitors all of the functions of everything from mail-boxes to teleporters. Do you know know of anything like that?" He asked her.

Alice thought for a minute, before responding. "I think so. The town's police station. I'd gone there to deliver a message to my father, and I remember alot of different people working on different tasks. I asked my father about it, and he said that what those people were doing was monitoring all of the activity by everything machine in Speed City." Alice explained, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Excelent! Where is the police station?" Masquerade asked, his grip tightening on the back of Alice's tunic.

"Not too far from here I think, if we take your board we'll be there in less than five minutes." Alice said, looking out the window.

He smiled. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he walked to the window. "We have to figure out a way to boot the system just enough to get the power readings for the Vestroia building." He said, his eyes settling on the police building. It was a low set building, about the size and shape of a football feild, looking similar except it was covered at the top. A large crack went through the centre of the dome, with several holes along the line.

"Why not use the Stun Gun you gave me yesterday? That has electrical energy, right?" Alice pressed, looking at the tool that sat on a crate across the room, next to his board and guns.

Masquerade thought on this for a moment, his eyes never leaving the polie building. "If we adjusted the charge it would work. That gun has enough power to light his whole city again at its current level." He slid his arm off her shoulders, and walked over to grab the gun. "If we just...." He opened a small panel on the handle of the gun, to reveal a small knob. He turned it as low as it would go.

"There. One shot of this at anything electric and it would work. FOr how long I don't know." He said, walking twards Alice, who was still standing by the window. He handed her the gun.

"The polie arent stupid, it has more security codes that a securtiy code book." Alice said, taking the gun and movnig it in her hands.

"I figured. So that's why I stole this little guy from one of my first killings of this war." He said, walking back over to his gun locker. He unlocked the cabnet, and dug for a minute. "Ah-ha!" He said. Masquerade pulled out a key card, but this wasn't a normal chunk of plastic.

"This is a Master Key. I've used it to get passed the hotel security systems, as well as the ones in here. It should let us through the police mainframe." He said, holding it in his hand. He slipped the card into his pocket.

"I only have one more question..." Alice said, putting the Stun gun in the inside pocket of her tunic.

"When can we start?"

ooo!! Now the quest is on to find Naga! Meanwhile Dan and Shun have no clue that the GPS Masquerade stole has been terminated. What will happen next? KEEP READING AND FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!


	4. To Find the Way is to Find the Map!

New, New Vestroia Ch. 4

Anko: holy crap! FOUR EFFING CHAPTERS! This has to be my longest fic in.... forever!! Lets rear it for me!

Crowd: *Cricket noises*

Anko: Yeah yeah, I get it I don't own any rights to Bakugan...

Crowd: *Cheers*

---------------------------------------------

Shun was standing in front of a holographic projector, looking at the displayed image. He was in Dan's office, with Dan watching the hologram as well, in the sheer darkness. The candle that once lit the room had burnt out shortly after the cells were deplioed earlier.

"As you can see, was are unable to find the odd one out. All of these GPS devices are registred to still living and functioning members of team Pyrus." Shun said. The data for all of the people that had a GPS on them began flashing past.

"Do we have any theories as to why this has happened?" Dan asked, getting impatent with his boyfriend.

"He either destroied our ability to track it, which would mead destroing the device, or he just destroied it." Shun explained. The images stopped flashing, and he turned the hologram to a picture of all the current soldiers.

"And this is...?" Dan asked, standing from his seat to get a better look.

"This is a map of our currently deploied soldiers." He pointed to several dots that were on the move. "These are the troops that we've just deploied." He pointed to the dots that were immobile. "These are the ones that were dep-....Thats odd." His finger stopped on a west side dot.

"Whys that? That space was marked, right?" Dan said, looking at the dot.

"No... Hold on, I'm going to zoom in." Shun zoomed in on the dot. It was the Speed Vision broadcasting tower. He pulled up another map that showed all possible base locations.

"That one isn't marked. He must've taken a traker without knowing it." Dan smirked. "He's gonna lead us right to him!"

"Or right into a trap. With him it could be anything." Shun said, moving so he was standing by Dan.

"Whatever the case, we have to go there." He pointed towrds the dots near the Speed Vision tower. "Get a comlink set up to these cells. Tell them to storm Speed Vision tower, and bring back anything living or dead that they find." Shun nodded, and turned off the hologram before he headed out.

Dan sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. "Hey Runo? Do you have an extra lamp or candle?"

-------------------------------------------

"So, we have to figure out the easiest way to get in to the monitoring room." Alice pondered aloud, stepping over a pile of broken glass on the floor. She and Masquerade were heading to the office building at the very top floor, so they could hopefully get a map of the police building. "It's a security procaution in speed that all large buisnesses have a map of the inside of the police buliding." Alice ahad said.

Masquerade led them into the stairwell. "Yep, that sounds right. We'll have to see what the map tells us." He said, begining his accent up the stairs. He had his guns strapped onto his back, and his board under one arm.

They ran up several flights of stairs, before reaching the end. Alice closed the door to the stairwell, and fell to her knees from exhaustion. "You run too fast..." Alice said, trying to cathc her breath.

"If you thought that was fast..." He smirked. Alice blushed as she stood.

"So where's the office?" Alice asked, seeing only one door on the narrow strip of hallway. It was lit by natural light that came in from windows on either end of it's length.

"We have to go up the elevator to get to the main office." Masquerade said, pointing to the dented elevator door.

"Couldn't we fly up to a window or something?" Alice asked, looking out the closest window. He looked with her out the window.

"No. See those guys?" He pointed through the glass at several dozen men below the building. "They could shoot out the botom of my board in a heartbeat, and we'd be part of the pavement." He explained, adjusting the board under his arm.

"Okay. Elevator it is. How are we going to get in it though?" Alice asked, walking away from the window. She stood by the elevator and looked it over.

"We pry open the door." Masquerade said. He walked over to the elevator, and pulled off some of its metal trim. He wedeged the piece between the doors. "On three we push. Okay?" He asked. Alice nodded, and grabbed it between Masquerades hands. "One...Two....Three!" They pushed vigorusly, and got the metal stuck in the door just enough. "Can you hold this?" He asked. Alice nodded, and adjusted her grip when he let go.

He put his fingers in the small opening of the elevator, and pulled the doors apart. Seince one was dented, it wouldn't retract, so he used it has leverage to push the other door open. He panted when he was done, while Alice held the piece of metal in her hands. There was no elevartor, just two iron cables that probably went down to the bottom.

"Going up?" Has asked with a grin. She giggled at this. He put his board on the ground and stood on it. He offered his hand to help her up. She took it, and stood behind him, holding on tightly to his waist. "Hold on tight 'cuze you goin' fo' a ride!" He said as the board began to hover. She did as she was told, and Masquerade flew into the shaft, and flew straight up.

He adjusted his assult rifle, readying it to shoot. He lifted his goggles from his eyes, only to close one and put the scope to the other. He aimed at the steadily approaching door at the top. "Three...." He counted softly, "Two....One." He fired, and the bullet hit its mark, putting enough force on the meatal door to blow it open. He sped up and flew in the door.

Alice sighed as she felt the board land. She got off, just in time to see Masquerade adjust his goggles on his face. "Why do you wear that?" She asked, pointing to the mask. He shrugged, and got off his board to pick it up.

"Keeps things secret. You know, incognito..." He said, putting the board under his arm. She shook her head, with a smile, because the guy was, quite frankly, insane. She decided to look around the room. It was banged up, like the rest of the place, except there was less soot from explosions, and alot more blood caked on the once cream walls. There were several pieces of furniture that may have once brought a more homey feel into the room, that were located by the windows and twards the back. At the back there were two large empty book cases that went to the ceiling, wile their contents were scattered on the floor and desk that were in front of it. The desk was a charred wood, with pieces of melted metal on the surface. 'Probably an intercom device or something.' Alice thought.

"Ah, So long I have looked around this town for some quality decaying estate and all this time it's been right over my head." Masquerade joked, looking out the large cracked windows that went around the whole room, letting in more crimson light.

Alice walked over to the desk, and opened several drawers, searching through their contents. Masquerade walked over to her, and noticed one drawer at the botom was locked. He looked at her, and he looked back. 'It's in there.' He thought, turning his attention back to the bottom drawer.

"How do we open it?" She asked, yanking at it. He grinned.

"Tsk, tsk. Alice, how did we open the elevator? Common." He allowed himself a low laugh. She smiled, and ripped a chunk of melted metal from the wood, ruining the once flawless finish of the desk. She smashed it at the wood several times before it opened. She set the chunk down, and pawed through it.

"Here we go. One police station map." She smiled, holding up the folded piece of paper. He took it from her hand, and unfolded it on the desk. The map actually poster sized, despite it's small appearance. It showed full top view diagrams of the top, bottom, and basement floors.

"Here. This is the largest room, it has to be the monitoring station." He said, pointing at the basement floor, which was mostly one room.

"It also says "Monitoing Station" right there." Alice said, pointing at the name.

"I said it had to be." He smirked. "Here. There's a bathroom, which means that theres a manhole somewhere we can climb down." He said, ponting to the area marked "restroom".

"Ew. Couldn't we take the back door?" Alice asked, scowling a the fact that they'd have to through a toilet.

"This is the back door." He said. "Hope you don't min getting dirty, 'cause we're going there as soon as we get to the botom." He said with a grin. He put his board behind his gun straps, and took of his gloves.

"Here. I can take the sting of that iron chord." He handed her his gloves, and walked over to the open door. She slid them on, and prepared for decent.

---------------------------------------------

The soldiers had been contacted, and were closing in on the Speed vision building. The first one that entred pulled out a device that checked for the particular signature. It beeped when he got a lock, and recieved directions. "I got a lock, lets move!" He shouted. They ran up the stairs, up to the 42nd floor.

He looked around upon reaching the top. There was an electrical conduit that looked like it lost a fight with a chainsaw, and a GPS smashed to bits against the wall. He walked slowly where the device was coming from: behind the conduit. He turned, and saw a black trench coat lying on the floor.

"We've been tricked! Dammit!" Cursed the officer. He grabbed his portable radio.

"Commander, we've been tricked. It's a coat from one of the men killed yesterday." He scowled, picking up the coat. His men went through the room.

"Hey, check this out!" Said one of them. Several men went over to the cabnet, and saw all sorts of guns.

"These belong to team Pyrus!" The leader said, looking at the stash.

"You've found our weapons? Great. Bring those back and anything else that belongs to Pyrus that you can find." Shun's voice came through the radio.

"Yessir." Said the leader. He motioned for the men to pick up the guns, and the busted GPS.

------------------------------------------------

Omg I'm so evile. Nothing really eventful here, sorry, more of a filler bit than anything.

And I bet all of you thought the tracker was Alice's uniform!! ROFL! Tricked you.

More romance in the next chapter, I promise. It may be in the chapter after that.... I dunno, I'm trying to work on incorporating the relationship into the plot without it being a complete cliche`


	5. Bustin' in to the Big House!

New, New Vestroia, CH5

Anko: I won't tease you, I left you hangin last chapter. I don't own any rights to Bakugan

--------------------------------

"Damn him!!" Dan cursed. He was adjusting the ammo belts on his machine gun. 'I've had it; I guess it's true what they say: You want something done right, you hafta do it yourself...' He thought, fixing the strap on his shoulder.

The couter where he stood at had several wrenches, plyers and screwdrivers. Dan was in the weapon storage with Shun, who was standing away from him, worried for his own safety. The room was the size of his office, with various guns hanging on the walls. The counter went all around the room, with drawers underneath certain parts, and pushed in chairs on others.

"I suppose theres no way to talk you out of this?" Shun said, watching Dan with concern

"No. I will find him if I have to search this whole town by myself!" Dan said, fixing a utility belt around his waist.

"We don't even know where he is." Shun said, looking at a sniper rifle.

"He broke the GPS. He's comming here. I know it!" Dan shouted, gearing up several grenades on his belt, along with a knife.

"Our monitors havn't detected any movemnt in the surrounding sewers, skies or streets that wasn't the motions of our own men. He could be anywhere." Shun said, turning to face Dan.

Dan was silent. "He couldn't have gone far. We had the team sweep the rest of the building right? The elevator doors were forced open, and the map of the poilice station was gone. He must headed for the police station for some reason." Dan mused.

"Well, seince I can't talk you out of it..." Shun grabbed a katana from the wall. "I'm going with you." He went into a drawer and pulled out a magnet. He put it on the table, and opened the bottom of the handle, revealing a hollow inside. He slipped the magnet in, and closed it.

"What good will that do us?" He asked pointing to the blade.

Shun was getting a seith from the adjacent wall. "He may be trying to hack some information. If we throw this at a master controll, the magent is strong enough to remove any information they may want. It also attracts electricity, even static electricity." He said, tieing the sieth to his pants belt.

Dan smiled. "Look out, team Darkus. We're comming."

-------------------------------------

"I told you we had to take a right. Because you said take a left we ended up almost plummeting to our doom!" Alice exagerated, as they left the restroom.

"Hey, we got here, we're alive, and we're not covered in shit. I would think that's enough..." Masquerade said, gliding his hands on the wall for a light switch.

When he felt one, he called to Alice. "Shock this." He took her hand, and guided it to where his was. Alice felt hr face get hot, before she felt his hand move away. She pulled the gun from her tunic, and shocked the swtich. The lights came on, and things began powering up.

"Let's move. I don't know how long we'll have." He said. They ran through the basement rooms, before arriving at a large, locked metal door.

Masquerade pulled the Master Key from his pocket, and slid it through the key card reader. "Card recognised. Welcome to the central command station of Speed City." Came the automated voice greeting.

Alice shook her head. "They make it sound like you're comming into a super-store or something..." She said, looking aorund the room.

Masquerade laughed at this. "True. Okay, now lets see what I can't do here...." Masquerade went over to the nearest computer, and Alice took the one next to him.

The room was massive, with rows of desks set in a theatre style pattern. They conformed to the rooms raised back area, which was where the door was. The adjacent wall had one massive screen, that was surrounded by smaller ones.

"I'm going to check the hologram activity in the last two months. You log into security and make sure this room is locked up tight. If the power flickers, shock the back of your monitor." He said sternly. Alice nodded, and logged in.

Since the system had been shut down for months, there were no password locks, however the information he saught after was still on the hard-drive.

He keyed in hologram transmissions for the Vestroia building, and clicked on the most recent entry. He clicked point of transmission.

"Are you... Holy crap." Masquerade was shocked as he looked at what his screen showed.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking over at his monitor.

"Naga is..."

-------------(A/N: These next several scenes are going to take place the same time. I'll tell you when it stops.)

Dan and Shun entred straight through the front door, with their guns pointed at the ready.

"Why is the power on? I don't remember giving authorization to power this part of the city..." Dan said, looking up at the lights.

"It means that there here." Shun walked behind the main counter to the computer. He pulled his blade from the sieth, and stabbed it straight through, making the blade buzz with electricity.

"Right. Where?" Dan asked, seeing two staircases on either side of the main room. The one on the right went up, while the one on the left went down.

"If they want information, the main base is downstairs." Shun said, heading for the left.

"What if they don't want information? Everything else is uptstairs, lets go up." Dan said, walking towrd the right. Shun sighed, and followed him.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh crap!" Alice panicked. Masquerade was still freaked out by his Naga revelation, but he looked over at Alice' monitor. "Somebody came in through the front door, and I can't get a signal from the computer in the main room." Alice said, typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Stop them. Set up security blocks on the top floor. Don't let them get down here." Masquerade said, looking back at his monitor with uncertanty.

"I'm on it." Alice typed in a command that blocked off all of the doors and windows on the top, middle and botom levels.

"Can we get security camera visual on the top floor?" He asked, still looking at his screen.

"Comming up." Alice said. She pressed everal keys, and the large screen in front of them flicked to life with several screens that showed the perpetrators in an office.

"Dan and Shun? HA! I can't believe we got those two!" Masquerade laughed.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're trapped!" Dan scowled, shoving the door with his shoulder a fourth time.

"Its's no use. We have to kill the power to the whole bulding, and we can't do that from here." Shun said, sitting on the desk.

"SHIT!" Dan shouted, pounding his fist on the door. "We were so close. Mabye we should've gone downstairs...." Dan murmured, defeated.

"Mabye we still can get downstairs." Shun dragged the des to it made a triangle with a corner. "Get Behind the desk with me, and throw a grenade. It'll blow a hole in the floor, and we can get to the main floor." She explained, getting behind the desk. Dan nodded, and got behind the desk. He grabbed a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it. There was a tense silence before the grenade exploded.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Crap! They've broken through the floor, and are on the main level!" Alice panicked.

"I know where we have to go to find Naga. Drop it, lets get out of here." MAsquerade said, as he finished writing the information on a piece of paper.

Alice pressed the gun to the back of her monitor, and kept the trigger down, untill the power went out completly.

"Lets move!" Masquerade ran up to the metal door, but he stopped when he remembered that the security system hadn't been shut down. "Give me the gun." Alice handed him the gun, keeping her hands on the door. Using his hands, the turned the dial on the gun back to full power. He gave the gun back to Alice. "Shoot at the door." She fired, and fired all the way up to the main level.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Almost there!" Dan had shot through several walls to weaken them, while Shun would open a hole by kicking them. He kicked through the last one, where he stood face to face with team Darkus.

"You!!!" Dan held the trigger and began to fire at Masquerade. At least he would've if he had ammo.

"Me? Yeah. I'm not really sorry..." Masquerade held his machine gun, and fired two shots at each, making them fall to the ground.

"Shock 'em. I don't want those two waking up any time soon." Masquerade said, shifting the Machine gun on his back. Alice nodded, and pulled the trigger twice, temporarily parylizing both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------

HAHAH!!! I'm still evol... Where do Alice and Masquerade have to go to find Naga? And will Dan and Shun wake up? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. 


	6. The Sounds of the Subway!

New New Vestroia Ch 6

Anko: I was planning go wait longer, because I LOOOVE leaving you ppl at cliffhangers, but My computer won't open Fusion Fall, so here it is. I don't have any rights of Bakugan.

(A/N: I REALLY want this to be my second-2-last chapter, so it's prety long. Hope your seat's comfy)

---------------------------------------------------

"Ungh... My head..." Dan groaned holding his head as he leaned up on his elbow.

"They got away... And he had... Alice with him?" Shun winced. He was begining to stand, and favoring his right leg.

Dan crawled over to the wall, and used it to help him stand. He stood up with a hiss. "Who cares... That loser is going to die. I want to be the one to kill him!" Dan roared into the emptyness of the police station loby.

"I'll contact base and ask them for a medic. We should stay here, we aboviously need more numbers." Shun said, pulling out his radio.

"No." Dan growled through clenched teeth. He was painfully limping to the door, while Shun was leaning against the wall. "I said..... I will be the one to kill him. Nobody will stand in my way. You call for an ambulence, and get yourself fixed up. I'm going to kill him, and if you stand in my way....." Dan let out a low laugh, "I'll kill you too."

Shun stood looking at him with wide eyes, before he let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll give you ten minutes before I call in the medics. Just promise me one thing..." Shun trailled off, looking at the various blood-stains on Dan coat.

"Hn?"

"Promise me that you'll come back..." He said, slowly limping towards him.

Dan sighed, and was silent for a moment. "If I don't, you're the leader." He said, pushing the door to exit.

Shun wacthed his back dissapear in the crimson light, before he realized that the blood loss from his bullet wounds was getting to his head.

"Shun to para....medics....service... at poilce...now..." Shun uttered out, before he fell into a fatal state of unconciousness.

---------------------------------------------------

Masquerade and Alice were on his board, hovering low to the streets. Masquerade had sucessfully shot off several dozen Pyrus Soldiers, but no side of Dan or Shun, much to his liking.

"We're almost there, how're you holding up?" Masquerade asked, keeping his eyes focused on the cracked concrete road in front of him.

"I'm fine. Why would Naga be here though? This is-er, was the slum part of town." Alice said, looking around at the desolate buldings.

"Dunno. But the comouter says this is where he was for the last transmission. If he's not here, mabye we can find clues." He mused, taking a right turn and gaining speed.

"I hope he is. I don't wanna hafta' crawl through a sewer again." Alice groaned. He laughed at her her comment, as he slowed to a stop.

"Here we are: Slow-Town Appartments." He said, staring up at it.

The building was about 6 stories tall, in a disgustingly deteriorated condition. The sign obove the front entrance red "S_OW ___N A_TS" had almost fallen off, and was cracked.

"Lets go in, shall we?" Masquerade asked, picking up his board.

"After you." Alice said with a smirk. He smirked back, and walked into the crumbled building.

--------------------------------------------------

Dan tore his pants to make makeshift bandages for the two bullet wounds on his knee, and his shoulder. The blood had soaked most of his clothing, though on his jacket it was only shades darker.

"I'm going to find you, fiend, and I'm going to kill you." Dan murmured to nothing, holding his gun at the ready.

He walked slowly in silence for several minutes, before he heard footsteps. A figure came out of the alley.

"Leader Kuso!" The soldier ran over to Dan.

"Touch me and die...Actually, just die." He shot the soldier in the head, before continuing down the street.

"I'll kill all who stand in my way..." Dan murmured, as his eyes began to change, from rage, to insanity.

----------------------------------------------------

Masquerade pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. "Room 1305.... I think thats on the top floor." He said, turning around to face Alice.

"I saw a staircase a little way back, but they didn't look to reliable." Alice said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"That good enough so we can fly up. Common." Masquerade said, heading towrds the stairs. He mounted his board, and, with Alice holding onto his waist, began their accent up the destroied staircase.

They were silent as they traveled up the winding staircase, untill Alice broke it. "Do you have feelings for me?" Alice blurted. She immediatly regretted in when she felt the board slow down a lot.

Masquerade was silent, as he turned another corner. "....Yes." He said simply. His eyes were still focused on the stairwell in front of him, mostly because he didn't want to crash.

Alice was silent, and rested her head on his back, lacing her fingers around his waist. Masquerade never sped up, and neither of them talked.

"Top Floor. Spider webs, rats, and hopefully, Naga." Masquerade joked, stopping the board. Alice giggled, and stepped off, letting go of his waist.

"Room 1305. That should be in this hallway, by the way these numbers age going." Alice concluded, looking at the worn numbers on the doors.

Masquerade and Alice walked down the narrow hall, side-by-side. "Do you have feelings for me?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

Alice looked down as she walked. "Yes..." She looked like she was going to add to that stament, but was silent. He mind wandered back to the kiss they shared the night before. 'His lips... His hands.... Why is he attractive?' Alice asked herself.

"Here we are: room 1305. Lets prey that theres something in here..." Masquerade tried the handle, but the door was locked. "Damn privacy..." He cursed. He cracked his knuckles, and punched the door, just below the number. If the wood hand't been rotting, and if he didn't work out, there wouldn't have been a new hole in the door. He stuck his arm in the hole, and reached towrds tha knob, which he turned.

Nothing. The room was dark and seemingly empty. Several glints of light comming through the boarded window on the opposite wall reflected millions of dust particles.

"Crap. Well, lets get some light in here and see what we find." Alice nodded, and walked in the room several steps. Masquerade's boots clunked and creaked on the wood floor, untill he got to the window. With a grunt and several yanks, he pulled the boards off the window, lighting the room.

To say it was huge would be an understatement. Though the room wasn't very wide, it was tall, with billions of dust-covered crystals that hung fron the ceiling, reflceting the crimson light around the room. Next to the now open window, there were several more windows that got increasingly larger, but were flawlessly boarded up.

"Wonder why this one wasn't boarded up as nice." Masquerade said, throwing the last board on the floor. He motioned for Alice to help him clear the other windows. The boards seemed to be newer than the rest, because of their colours and strength. Nonetheless, they two got the boards off in about five minutes, coating the room in the blood-like sunlight.

"This is Naga's place? Wow, it's absolutely huge!" Alice boasted, looking aorund the large room. The new light revealed a small kitchen area on the right side, by viewpoint of the windows. On the left was en entertainment centre, with a large TV and circular couch, both of wich were completly free of the dust that sheeted the entire room.

"Something seems off. Let's check what he has in his bedroom." Masquerade opened the door in the kitchen and revealed something neither would expect.

"Another one!? Common..." Alice whined, looking at the darkened staircase.

"Hold on... Do you hear that?" Masquerade said, leaning his head down the dark decent.

Alice was silent and she tried to hear what he did. "Its running water!" Alice said. "Its a sewer." She concluded again.

"No. Were up on the top floor on theis bulding, well away from the ground. That, and why would he want a staircase to a sewer in his appartment?" Masquerade said, looking at Alice expectantly.

"How should I know? I never even knew the guy... Personally anyway..." Alice said.

"Well, hes obviously not here. Lets go." Masquerade said. He walked back into the house, and into the kitchen pantry.

"The stairway is over here..." She said, pointing to the stairs.

"I know..." He came out with two flashlights in his hands. "Here," He threw one to alice. "It probably dosent get any brighter down there..." He said. With that he turned on his flashlight, and began to decend the narrow staircase, with allice in tow.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit..." Dan groaned, falling to the floor. He was on the roof of a different appartment building, hoping to see him flying through the sky on his board. He looked around, before his eyes fixed on something strange. "That's Naga's appartment window. I thought he closed them off when this mess started. Why would they be taken off....Unless...." A lightbulb went off in Dan's head. "He's there." He murmured. He reached into his coat an pulled out a palm-sized disk with the Pyrus logo on it. He threw it into the air, where it spun rapidly, before comming to the ground in the forme of a hover board.

"I'm comming you cretain." He said, as he mounted his board, and flew to Naga's window. Whe he got there, he easily busted the window with his gun, and flew in.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He taunted, holding his gun at the ready. Looking around, he saw two open doors. The kitchen pantry, and a door that led to a dark stairwell.

"He must've gone down there." Dan concluded. He got off his board, it turned it back into a disk which he put back in his coat. Dan walked over to the windows, and grabbed a piece of wood on the nearby floor. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out his pack of matches. He lit one, and used it to light the wood.

"You're mine now, scum..." He smirked, before decending the staircase as questly as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The farther down they got, the damper, and colder, the air got. Alice was audibly and visibly shaking.

"A-are we-we the-there yet-t?" She cattred, rubbing her cold arms. Masquerade raised an eyebrow under his goggles. He put the flashlight in his mouth, and pulled his coat off.

"Here." He held his coat to her. Alice gladly took it, and slipped it on. "Feel better?" He asked with a smirk. Alice blushed, and nodded.

"Won't you get cold? All you have on is that tank-top." Alice pointed out.

"Nah. The guy is the one who selflessly gives up something for the girl. No matter the concequeces to himself." He said with a smile.

Alice blushed furiously. "If you want it back, tell me. Okay? I don't want you to die of hypothermia..." She said with a smile. Masquerade smiled back, and continued walking down the slick stairs.

They walked for seemingly and eternity, before something happened: the flashlights went out. "Are you kidding me? Common..." He growled, ant threw his flashlight on the stairs. It bumped several times before it spalshed, a ways down the stairs. He looked closely, and sw a light glinting several yards down.

"Light? Do you see that too or am I dielusional?" He asked Alice, pointing to the glistening water.

Alice followed his finger to the shine. "I see it. But It's been dark for the last... Why would there be light down there?" Alice pondered.

"Dunno. Lets find out." He said, and contunued in the dark towards the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dan was experienceing the cold damp air. More specifically, his torch was.

"Are you kidding me? Stupid...." Dan grumbled, and threw the piece of wood down the stairs. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a glow-stick. He cracked it, and shook it, before it began to glow.

"Who would've thought these stupid things actually worked... I may have to get these things he my office..." He mused, as he continued to decend.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woa!" Masquerade yelped. The water was waist deep, and freezing cold. "Holy crap!!" He shivered.

"Its deep and cold, right?" Alice assumed, stopping at the botom stair.

The cavern was like a ginormus sewer. It's ceilings were 30 feet high with brick and concrete walls. Several torches on the walls obev the water were lit, emmiting light. Along the sides of the water were raised sidewalks that rose about 3 inches above the water.

"Here." Masquerade turned around in the water, to his back was facing her. "Get on. No reason you should get wet." He said, motioning her her to ride over via. piggy-back. Alice giggled a little, before getting on his back.

She got off first, and helped him up to the sidewalk. "Sheesh. Wonder why Naga had a stair case leading down to this, frozen crap-hole..." Masquerade said, slightly shaking. Alice noticed this, and giave hm his coat back. He grinned, took it, and slid it on under his guns.

"Who knows. This isn't like any sewer I've been in..." Alice trailed off. Masquerade stood up, and looked around. He noiced several ladders that led into the water, and faded arrows against the sides of the walls, and on the floor.

"I think this was the underground subway...." Masquerade said, looking around.

"Subway? I don't remember..." Alice trailed off.

"It was terminated when the hover-technology came out. They closed the stairwells, and shut down the terminals. After that they were used as a hidden passage for convicts to escape prison, seince they build the old jail right on top of here. Homeless people were an abundance down here once. When they rebuilt all of Speed, they must've used this to convert rain-runoff..." Masquerade mused.

Alice looked around, trying to figure out where to go. "Which way?" To their left it was darker, to their right it was slightly brighter.

"I vote right. Let's go." He said. The two ran accross the cracked concrete.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Long... stair-case...Wa-!" Dan had fallen face first into the water channel. He surfaced, and spit out a mouthfull of water. "Damn Naga..." He cursed. He swam to the sidewalk, and shook the water form his like a dog. He looked around, and saw wet footsteps on the pavement.

"Dumbass is gonna take me right to 'im...." He laughed lowly, and walked next to the foot prints.

---------------------------------------------------------

Masquerade and Alice ran for a while, before they reached an intersection. The water was, for some reason, lower here.

"Right or left?" Alice asked him.

"I think-" Masquerade cut himself off. A powerful presence had made itself known.

"Masquerade?" Alice put her hand on his shoulder.

'His voice will linger......His spirit will live.... Find the right path.... to follow him...'

Masquerade looked around as the voice entered and exited his head.

"Masquerade? Are you okay?" She asked, standing in front of him to put her hands on his shoulders.

"...Y-yeah... Lets go right." He said, pointing to the right. Masquerade took Alices hand and they ran to the right.

Dan was catching up, litterally on his tail. Masquerade was clueless. He just wanted to find the source of that voice.

Dan stood at the corner, where the wet footsteps had faded.

"Hmm. Wich way... waich way..." He pondered.

'May the bad be taken and the good be spared. Left unnatennded, they will battle.'

Dan raised and eyebrow at the voice. "Okay, left I guess...."

---------------------------------------------------------------

HOLY CRAP!! DONT CLICK AWAY! IT'S ONLY A BREAK!!! Ohmigod... That was alot. You know, I'm going to stop this one here, so I have something to start on next chapter. Untill then, enjoy the cliffhangers! :) 


	7. The Final Showdown: Fire and Dark!

New, New Vestroia Ch 7

Anko: okay, I'm itching to figure out an ending for this, so I'm going to end it.... HEAR AND NAO!  
*dont own rights to Bakugan*

----------------------------------------------

"Stupid random voice... 'left' I say... sheesh, what was I think-AHH!" Dan fell with a splash into the cold murky waters. To his distaste, the left path had led him to a dark area in the tunnels, and the left path apparently hadn't been repaired in a while, seince it was littered with weak concrete and potholes with water. He still had his glowstick, which was growing duller and duller by the minute.

Dan pulled himself from the new hole in the concrete, and shook himself off. "I have got to turn back. If my gun gets any wetter, my gun won't fire...." Dan groaned, pulling his gun off his shoulder and shaking water out of the barel.

Just as he went to turn around, a red glint cought his eye. He looked over to it, and it looked like something was blinking. "Wha?" Dan sighed as he held his dull glowstick up. "Fine, I'll go, but I am not gonna get my gun wet." Dan said to nothing. He lifted the gun above his head, and put the glowstick in his mouth as he proceeded to the red light at the end of the dark tunnel.

----------------------------------------------

Masquerade was uncomfortably silent as they walked silently along the concrete path. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the large corridor, while the flames flickered a bright yellow light on the path.

'I wonder what happened back there?' Alice wondered, giving a sideways glance to her boss. 'He got really silent, then he said go right...' Alice reviewed, looking foreward.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while now." Masquerade said, appearing to look ahead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright." Alice said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back, but stopped abruptly.

"Masquerade?" She asked, stopping to look back at him.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, motioning for her to shush.

Alice closed her eyes, and listened. A low, heysterical laughter filled the air.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that..." He said, walking foreward to stand next to Alice.

"No. I heard it to. What could it be?" She asked, looking over to him.

He shrugged. "Not sure. Let's find out, common!" He started to run.

"Heey! Wait up!" She said, running after him.

--------------------------------------------------

Dan had given up on the side walk, and was wading through the cold, waist deep water with his utility belt around his neck, and his gun over his head.

"I've been heading there for a while now, why don't I feel like I'm getting closer?" Dan mused aloud. He continued wading for a while, untill something happened. He began to go faster.

"What the? Why am I? Who cares. I'm commin' you red dot!" He said, and was moving gradually faster towards the red glint.

Dan was moving fast, so fast, that an ominous red glow was covering his body. The glow seemed to allow him to run on top of the water.

'Pyrus shall outshine all...Pyrus are strong, independent and fearless....May the Pyrus conquer the darkness, and overcome the last challenge....'

Dan looked around as he continued to run on the water. "Where the hell is that comming from?" Dan wondered, looking around. He shrugged, and sped up, hydroplaning through the cold water.

------------------------------------------------

Masquerade ran as fast as he could, with Alice trailing behind him. Alice had her eyes closed, because running the hard and this long for her was begining to take it's toll. For seemingly no reason, he stopped, not even panting. Alice, who hand't heard or seen him stop, ran right into his back, before falling bakwards.

"Oww...Masqerade?" She asked, looking up at him. He was standing perfectly still. She raised an eyebrow before pushing herself up from the ground.

"Masqu-...Whoa..." She gwaked.

What was before them was a large room, with ceilings so high, you couldn't see the top. Bright blue flames were lit on the torches, and they were flickering madly. The water here was only an inch deep, and covered the whole ground of the room. One spot which was in the centre of the opposite wall was a risen platform, about two inches above the water. On the same wall, there was a large barred door, that probably went to the ceiling, and was framed with two winding dragons, whos heads came out of the wall, to hold two unique red flames in their monstorus open jaws.

"That area upstairs wasn't Naga's home..." Masquerade murmured. Alice looked at him.

"This....is Naga's home." He said, even quieter than before.

"Was...was the laughing comming from here?" Alice asked softly.

"I'm...not sure." Masquerade said softly.

'Darkus are cunning, quick, devilish and evasive. Darkus are unloved, and are the underling of the others. When the darkness fights the fire, the true Darkus will come alive.'

Masquerade looked around frantically, readying his gun by his side. "Whose there?! Show yourself!" He demanded, stepping into the water.

Alice stood at the sidewalk, concern heavy in her eyes. 'Whose he trying to bring out? Naga?' She wondered.

Masquerade held his stern scowl. "Get out here you Pyrus scum!!" He shouted to the shadows in the left corner.

A shot came, a shot he never saw comming. A ringing rang through the room, one that she never heard. Afterall, light moves faster than sound.

Alice fell, blood streaming from her chest. Masquerade turned around, and saw her, on he back, lifeless.

He ran over to her. "Alice!! No! Alice, stay with me honey, common!" He said, holding her head. Blood was running from her mouth, down her chin. He eyes were wide, cought in a lifeless fearful stare. He stared at her, as Dan emerged from the shadows, his gun in one hand, the other on his hip.

"Oh, such a pitty. Seems so ironic, considering my lover was murdured by your gun." Dan said, a cocky smirk on his face. He was still glowing red, and his utility belt was around his waist again.

Masquerade didn't hear him. He slowly raised his hands, and closed her eyes. "May you rest in piece, my love." He whispered. Masquerade gently set her head down, and stood up. Dan began to laugh.

"Ha!! How do you feel now?! All alone! Not even your people to rely on!!" Dan laughed, putting his gun over his shoulder like it was a blade.

Masquerade was silent, before all the fire in the room began to flicker wildly. "You...." his feet began to glow purple. "Lousy...." Dan watched wide eyed as he saw the purple light come up his body. "Piece...." He pulled his machine gun from his shoulders. "Of.....Shit...." He said, as the purple came over his entire body. Just then, the lights on the right side of the room turned purple, as Masquerade's glow. The torches on the left side of the room glowed a sinister red, like Dan's gleam.

"Oh, look at him, glowing purple... I'm soooo scared! Hah! You honestly think you have a chance!?" He shouted.

Masquerade held his scowl, as something strange happened. A black light came from Alice's bullet wound, and entwined itself with Masquerade's purple glow. A green light came from the left side, and headed for Dan. It stopped, and coiled itself around him.

'You were supposed to be there for me....Glad to see I could be replaced...' came a soft voice, which sounded like Shun's.

"Shun!" Dan shouted, reaching for the light as it flew to Masquerade, with strikes of green mixing with purple and black, and changing on of the flames on the right side bright green.

Then, an orange light, a blue light, and a white light came in from the left, but flew to Masquerade, making a flame change to their colour, and mixing their stripes in with his, making his power enormus.

Masquerade was silent before speaking. "You...you promised you wouldn't go to these lengths to kill me. You promised them.... They trusted...no, believed that you could restrain yourself...." He smirked. "They were wrong...." He raised his machine gun slowly, while the flames behind him began to gain strength.

"No! I won't die this way, you... YEAAAAAA!" Dan raised his machine gun quickly, and fired madly. Used shells splashed into the water below him, as Masquerade's weired glow deflected them.

"Dan... This is your final hour on this earth. I have only one thing to say to you..." He said, pulling back the release to push out the last used shell.

Dan dropped his gun and went back against the wall, as the red flames began to lose strength. Masquerade approached him, and stood next to him, placing the gun to the centre of his chest, aka: his heart.

"You may have once had power, you may have once had friends. You may have once hand a lover... but now..." He moved to his mouth was right by his ear.

"You have nothing, but a bullet in your heart..." Masquerade pulled the rigger. Dan's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to his knees, before falling face first in the water. The water around him became dyed in crimson. The red flames died, and were replaced with the exact pattern of coloured fire that was on the right side.

"Well done..." Came a voice from behind him. Masquerade turned, but saw nothing there.

"Who's there?" He asked, holding his gun at the ready.

"Hm? Oh right, I should come out..." Before his eyes, a familliar white, bone dragon slowly began to move out of the larged barred door, like a ghost.

Masquerade couldn't speak. "Naga...." He murmured, dropping his gun. It would've fallen, but it was strapped to his back. Naga had to have been 25 feet tall, with a wingspan twice that. His claws where at his sides, with his feet just below, held up slightly because he was in flight

"You have purged the world of evil, with freinds you never knew you had." Naga said, landing on the pedestal.

"Naga. I thought Darkus was evil. Why did-?" Masquerade stopped, unsure of how to ask it.

"Why did I say you removed the evil? Though Dan was the leader of a traditionally good team, he was the first exception in many millenia, seince the city above was merely a small village." He said. "He's as much of an exception as you are. Though Hal-G was working on an alliance, he had caused many more problems for team Darkus. You are the first one to have the other teams back Darkus." Naga paused, and turned his head, to look at Alice, Masquerade followed his eyes to the dead woman.

"You were the first Darkus leader, to have a true romantic relationship with a woman." He finished, still looking at Alice.

"Had...." Masquerade said softly. Naga turned, and watch Masquerade cross the water, to Alice's corpse. "She's dead...." He he kneeled next to her, and held her head. He sniffed. "Nothing can bring her back..." Masquerades voice began to falter, as a lone tear leaked under his goggles, followed by several more.

Naga watched in silence. The colored flames fickered slowly, as if they were sad.

"Wrong." Masquerade turned his head to look at Naga.

"You can bring her back. You're freinds want to help you. Use their powers to help you." Naga said, looking at the flames.

Masquerade turned to look at the flames, and noticed something. Other than Pyrus, one colour was missing: black. "Alice...." He murmured, and looked at her peacefull face. "You guys better work..." He said, and held his hand over Alice's bullet wound. The power from the rest of his body becam concentrated on his hand, and into the bullet wound. The white light pulled out the bullet, falling with a small tinking noise on the concrete. Masquerade watched in amazement as the other colours healed the wound, dissapearing untill only the black was left with a pin sized hole. The light flew in.

Alice sucked in a large breath of air, and sat upright, with Masquerade's hand behind her head. She breathed several large, quick breaths, before she spoke. "Wha? Masquerade? Where's Dan? Did....!" She stopped when she saw Naga, in all his massive, bone-dragon glory.

"Alice!!" Masquerade wrapped his arms around her. "You came back to me..." Alice returned the hug, and burried her face in his neck.

THey embraced for a long time, before Alice pulled away. "Where's Dan?" Masquerade nudged his head to Dan's face down forme in the water.

"Masquerade defeated him. With the help of the others." Naga said, looking at the coloured flames, that were still there. Alice looked at Masquerade, who smiled. "We've ended it, babe. It's all over now." He said with a smile.

"We? You killed him, I just...got in the way..." Alice said, looking down.

Masquerade put a finger under her chin, and lifted her head up. "You weren't in the way. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the strength to kill him. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far." He said, gazing into her eyes through his goggles.

She smiled, and united their lips in a soft passionate kiss. Naga smiled at the scene. He directed his gaze to Dan's corpse, and to the coloured flames.

"There is one problem..." Naga said, making Alice and Masquerade stop their lip-lock.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Who will be the leader of Pyrus, and Ventus?" Naga said, looking around. The green flame grew, and burned wildly, sending it's light into Dan's corpse. The soaked brown hair turned into soaking black hair. A groan cam from the corpse, and he pushed himself up.

"I'll take my place as Ventus..." Shun. He'd returned from the grave by pushing his soul into Dan's body, and healing his wounds.

Naga nodded. "Alice?" Naga turned his head. Shun took off the Pyrus coat, and held it up to Naga as he stood. Alice was silent as he watched Naga take the coat in his mouth, holding it out to Alice. He dropped it into her hands.

"I, Naga, leader of the past, present, and future that is Speed City, Request that you, Alice of team Darkus, take permenent place on the board as the leader of Team Pyrus." He said, as Shun walked over to stand next to Naga.

Alice looked at the wet, blood-stained coat, then from Naga to Masquerade, and back to Naga.

"I...." She paused, and looked at Masquerade, who nodded with a reassuring smile.

"I accept." She said, slipping the coat over her tunic.

--------------------------------------------------

Next is the Epilogue, providing futher closure to the story. Please read it. 


	8. Dark beginings bring Bright endings

New, New Vestroia EPILOGUE

Anko: Yaay! You're reading it!! )  
*don't own right to Bakugan*

--------------------------------------

"He was a trecherous fiend. One year ago today, he died in the old Subway, by my hands." Masquerade stood, placing a lilly on his grave. He was in a black tuxedo, with a purple tie that had the Darkus symbol on it in wite.

"He was my lover, but he broke my heart, to chase after an impossible goal." Shun set a lit candle in front of the grave. Shun had a black tuxedo, with a green tie that had the Ventus symbol in black.

"I wanted to be in his army. I wanted to serve him. I could never believe that I once supported his hanus plans." Alice set her old Pyrus patch next to Shun's candle. She had on a black dress, and wore a red scarf with the Pyrus symbol on the end.

Similar messages of hatred came from Runo, Marucho, and Julie. They set a glowstick, an old watch, and a bag of sand, respectively on his grave.

The group stood in silence, staring at the Pyrus grave marker.

"Daniel Kuso, 2193-2414; May his sould rest where it lies." Was inscribed on the stone, below a red and yellow granite Prus symbol.

"Things have changed so much." Masquerade said, breaking the silence.

Shun nodded. "We must not forget history, or furture generations may be doomed to repeat it." Shun said, looking at the grave.

"Naga would never let anyone forget." Alice said, looking up, and seeing Naga fly in to the cemetary. The sun glinted off his bone, and he landed in an area of empty ground.

"That is right. As long as you will remember, Speed City will remain the tranquil place it alwase has been." Naga said, nodding his head.

It was a short moment later that they left Dan's gravesite.

"Speed City.... I must prey that Speed's true protectors will live to protect it, should anything happen again..." Naga murmured, watching Masquerade walk to his car with his arm around Alice's waist.

----------------------------------

It's the epilogue, so it's supposed it be short.

You remember when I said that the leaders could live forever if they so chose? Thats where that comes from... and it explains Dan's weired birthyear.

COINCIDENCE?-- I made the last two digits of Dan's birth and death years the year of my birth, and the year I will turn 19, the age he appeared!

SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL?! YOU TELL ME! SUBMIT REVIEWS AND TELL ME YOUR RESPONSE! :)


End file.
